


Fanfic progress update

by LeonNeon



Category: All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNeon/pseuds/LeonNeon
Summary: Not a story just a update page to let you know what's going on





	Fanfic progress update

Ok this is for both momma wash and that was payback wasn't it.  
I'm having trouble with the chapters and with things at work(which the hours suck), to tryingto get a new job with steady hours.  
It's hard to prewrite them and have them ready.  
But once I do I'll let you know that I'm working on them and when I will post them.  
Also Im going to see if one of my friends would be a beta reader for me to help me fix the prewrite before posting them. If not then would any of you great people like to help out  
~Leon


End file.
